The Loud House: The Paralogue of Convergence
by Unity123
Summary: Prequel series to The Convergence. As the course of our reality's history continues to unfold. We must look into the past in order to understand what exactly brought us to the present day. Join us in these remastered tales as the Loud family and its allies evolve as the souls within the chosen and the forces of eternity and infinity begin to tighten its grip on us all.


**Gathered friends, this Unity 123. I deeply apologize for not updating for so long. I have been busy with work, school, and life. I figured that I might want to try and expand my little "universe" and these entries may help build the lore between chapters 1 and 2 of The Convergence These stories take place before The Convergence and shows what changes were made that separates Loudverse U123/KG-TC and the Prime Loudverse. So expect some if not majorchanges in the episode transcripts. Between the Pilot and Left in the Dark, Slice of Life has already occured, yet there is no mental shift in play during that event.**

* * *

**Pilot**

The story opens up with a picture of a boy, and his ten sisters. The boy notices us and looks to the audience and says to them, "Ever wonder what it's like to grow up in a _big_ family? Well, don't let the picture fool you! It's not all sugar and spice. Don't _believe_ me?" He opens the door and outside his room, there is much chaos going on caused by his sisters; such as a baby playing with pots and pans, one sister reading a poem, one sister dressed up like a mummy in some white cloth substance chasing another sister wearing a pretty dress who is screaming in terror, one sister playing Football in the house, one sister angrily chasing another grinning sister through the halls, and one sister playing on a guitar. "Welcome to...the Loud House."He closes the door and begins some stretching exercises "Surviving in a big family can be _challenging_." He continues. "Even the _little_ things. Like getting a turn in the _bathroom_. Which is why I give you..._'Lincoln Loud's Three P's to go Poo and Pee'_. You're gonna need _Patience_, _Perseverance_, and most importantly, _Problem Solving_. With these three steps, you'll get into the bathroom every time." He begins to strain himself, signaling it "Which is important. Especially if you wait until the very _last_ second to go!" He pulls out and comic and yells out, "Into the breach!" before he heads out the door

He asks his big sister Luna, a rocker girl, to play a little tune for him on his travels and she obliges, "Luna? A little traveling music?" "You got it, bro. ONE, TWO, THREE!" She starts jamming on her guitar and fulfills her brother's request. His younger sister Lucy, a gloomy gothic girl, pops out of nowhere and asks "Hey, Lincoln, you wanna hear my poem?", but Lincoln tells her, "I do, but I have a _pressing_ engagement." His older sister Luan, a comedian, tries to squirt him with her trick flower "Lincoln! Smell my new flower!" she says , but Lincoln ducks in time, knowing that trick all too well "Ha! Did you _really_ think I'd fall for-", but Luan squirts water from a flower on her left shoe into his mouth. "It's not _easy_ being this _good_." she laughs. Suddenly, his older sister Lynn, a sports jock, comes careening down the hall on her motorbike, while playing sports in the house. She bizzarely wearing a football helmet and hitting a tennis ball with a hockey stick. "Clear the track!" Lynn yells out. He gets out of the way in time, just before she crashed into something. "SCORE!" She manages to say before she loses conciousness.

Just then, his little sister Lola, a pageant queen, wants him to play "Fashion Photographer" with her. "Hold it, Lincoln. Play 'Fashion Photographer' with me!" She asks of him sweetly. He opens his mouth to refuse, "I would Lola, but I really have to-" She cuts him off though and threatens him, "YOU PLAY, OR I'LL TELL MOM YOU WERE READING COMICS ON THE ROOF IN YOUR UNDERWEAR _AGAIN_!" He makes a worried side glance to the viewers and then starts taking photos of Lola as she poses for the camera, urging her like a photographer. "Work the camera! Uh-huh! That's it! Show me what you got!" Lily walks by for a moment saying, "Poo-poo!" Just then, Lola's twin sister Lana, who is a bit more of a tomboy, and a handyman, comes by to show Lincoln her mud pie. "Lincoln!" she cries out but her twin retorts her "Hey! I'm working here!"

Lana however, doesn't listen and continues "Check out my mud pie! It's nice and _squishy_!" She squishes and smears it all over Lola's face. Angered by this, she lashes out against her, creating a fight cloud. But Lincoln's strain starts getting to him and he bolts for the bathroom, "GOTTA GO!". Lucy checks to see if he's ready, "Now?" but he says "Still pressing!" He leaps over his little sister Lisa, a 4-year-old genius, and reminds her, "Don't forget to carry the 1!" She unamusedly takes his advice into account as she continues her mathematical formula she's writing on the wall. Lincoln's older sister Leni, a stereotypical dumb blonde, is trying to figure out how to turn on the vacuum, "Does anyone know how to turn on this sucky thingy?" She timidly asks him as she manages to do so while sucking up Lincoln's shirt and pants in the process. "Got it!" . Lincoln is almost at the bathroom, but his older sister Lori, the first born, beats him to it. "Beat it, twerp." she scoffs but Lincoln tells her "Come on, Lori! No fair! I was here _first_!", but Lori believes she gets first born privilege, "Well, I was _born_ first!" and shuts herself in. As Lincoln is forced to wait, Lucy comes by and thinks he's done with his business, "It looks like you have time now." and commences reading her poem to him,

"**My love is like water. **

**Bursting forth. **

**Like a dam breaking. **

**All control lost. **

**Water rushing, churning, turning landscape to mud. **

**Time runs out. **

**Water. **

**I feel the impending doom. **

**My love**"

This only to make Lincoln go even more. Just then, Lincoln's younger sister Lily, a baby, walks by with her dirty diaper, "Ugh! COULD CLEAR A ROOM!" and he gets an idea on using the third P: Problem Solving, to get Lori out of the bathroom. "Could _clear_ a room! Time to put the third P: Problem Solving into action."

As Lori takes care of her business in the bathroom, in this case, applying makeup until she hears Lincoln opening the door. Irked by this she tells him, "I said I was-" before suddenly sees something horrifying and gasps. Lincoln comes in and closes the door, containing something that cannot be seen disturbs Lori so much, that she gets terrified and runs out of the bathroom in fear. "AAAAHHHH!" as so. His other sisters look on in confusion, and Lincoln comes out wearing the vacuum's nozzle like a gas mask and Lynn's football helmet for protection; his other sisters look on in bewilderment and Lincoln reveals that he held Lily's dirty diaper by Lynn's hockey stick as a way to chase Lori out of the bathroom. He reveals to have gotten Lily's dirty diaper off her, and used it to shoo Lori out of the bathroom, to which they all cheer for his courage. "YAY!" Lincoln throws the diaper away and says, "Like I said, surviving in a big family can be challenging. But it's _not_ impossible. Now, if you'll excuse me...PRESSING ENGAGEMENT!" He closes door to finally use the toilet. "OH, YEAH! OH, SWEET RELIEF! WOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" He exclaims. However, he finds out that there's no toilet paper left. He asks his sisters for a new roll, "Hey! We're _out_ of toilet paper! Guys! There's _no_ toilet paper! Someone! Can _someone_ bring me a new roll?!" He cries out, but they can't hear him over the loud commotion and chaos as they're causing too much of a ruckus. "CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! ANYONE! PLEASE! HELP!" He yells out again but then he begins to hear a new voice call out.

This one sounds far more wiser than older than anyone he currently knows about. "_Check the under the bathtub, Lincoln Nuva Loud. I took the liberty of granting you another pair of clothes and a roll of toilet paper to take care of your buisness_." It said, the masculinity in his voice confirming him to be a male. The Loud son may not know who or what this is, or how he knows his secret middle name but he has no choice in that matter. He takes him at his word and checks below the tub and like he said, a T-shirt, jeans and a roll of toilet paper waiting for him. After cleaning himself up and getting dressed again, he was about to speak aloud and whoever provided him the items, but the voice speaks to him again. "_I wouldn't bother speaking aloud, You're the only one who can hear me at this time. After all, I'm in your head, or you are in mine. It gets confusing in here. Nevertheless, I've been here since you were first born._" He opens his mouth to speak but his left arm suddenly clamps down on his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

"_Sigh. If we're going to make to this **work,** we need a proper way of communicating without anyone getting suspicious. Have you ever head of the phrase "Think before you speak?_" Lincoln nods. "_Good, now think of something to say. Something **nice**._" He gives thought on what to say. Given his position in this situation, the best thing to do is to hear him out before he makes the first move. "_Good start, it won't be long before we reach a **mutual** lifestyle with each other. Now I want you to listen to me very **carefully** because I will only say this **once** and it won't be long before your sister's start doing the peepee dance, so to speak. There is something coming, something **evil**, something **primordial**, something **powerful**, and something very **angry**. When it comes, I want you and **all** of your allies; past, present, and future, to be battle ready for you first **true **fight for your life. As for my name. I have gone by **many **names and have been called a lot things. In this case, I shall be **your** shadow. Henceforth, until we meet face to face, you may call me Shroud, Lincoln Shroud."_

He chuckles about the _007_ reference he made and how clever the alias is. "_Glad you enjoy my sense of humor. Now this is how things are going to **work**. The future events in your timeline are mostly susceptible to change. And from my observations from your prime universe, there will be **plenty** of events in which something **bad** will happen to you; rhetorically, figuratively, literally, inadvertently, or intentionally. But when the threat of what will come, you must be ready for whatever comes to harm all that you know and love. So here is my proposition; I will allow you to have complete control of our body during the day, since you are awake at this point in the day. However when the events in question come into play, I will take over and create a different, better outcome than what occured in the Prime Timeline. Good so far?"_

He can't help but nod in agreement with Shroud's deal so far. Outside of the future events he has foreshadowed, he's practically trying to say he will leave his life alone. But what about what he wants? "_Straight to the point? Good. In exchange for granting me a vessel so long ago, You will grant me absolute control of this body every night. With all the free time on my hands, I can handle all the neccessary preparations worldwide with my agents planted across the globe since the beginning of human history. I can get around very fast. During this time, I will teach you everything I know, and I mean **everything**. Unlike Mrs. Johnson, I will **not** stop until you are able to recite **miniscule** information, perform the most **complex** techniques known and unknown to both the **living** and the **dead**, and call upon the most **powerful** of abilities."_ His right arm extends outward, his left arm still firmly placed on his mouth. The voice repeats again. _"__Do we have a deal?" _The offer that Shroud gives him appears to be both mutualistic in one perspective but parasitic in the other.

Good thing he learned about symbiosis at school. At first, his presence made him sound like a parasite, however his intentions show nobility within his heart. Nobility that makes his deal sound more mutualistic. "_Very well,_ Shroud." He mentally speaks to him._ "Very well, I accept your offer. But if you try **anything** against my family and friends without me knowing or agreeing with, then the deal is **over**. Got it?" _A sensation can be felt on his right hand, as his arm shakes up and down. "_As you wish, **brother**. Any decision regarding **both** of our conciousness during these events will be made in concensus. The shift will be as fast and simple as a change in one's emotion. In a partial act, only your body can move on **my** accord. Besides, using your body for eleven **years** without your knowledge and permission has been getting old."_

That last part of his sentence caught him off guard, but Lincoln decides to let that slide. So now the new pair have a plan in place for whatever or whoever is coming against them. Yet there is still one problem, his sisters. Even if they have the privacy to shift, they will immediately notice the difference and will meddle like they never had before. If only they could percieve the change in personality as something they want them to see. His arm moves on its own again, extending beyond his normal body's capabilites and snaking into the vents, pulling out a small spherical object. The sphere looks to be made out of lava and magma, yet the orange bands of energy, interwoven together like a spider's web, are keeping it compressed at the size of a beach ball. _"Okay, I'm not going to ask **how** that got here without Lisa or Lucy noticing this. But how is this energy sphere going to help us stay ahead of my sisters, Shroud?"_ Lincoln asks him telepathicaly. _"Simple, b**rother**. After what comes next, everyone will believe that this was a cause of an **accident**, and the change will be blamed for damage to the **head**. I deeply apologize for what comes next Lincoln. I advise you **brace** yourself." _The sphere begins to glow brightly... as it detonates.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bathroom door, the sisters' chaos had subsided well enough to notice that their brother has taken longer than normal to finish his buisness in the bathroom. Lola, who has already grown impatient in waiting deicdes to bang on the door. The moment her fist slams on the wooden door, an explosion takes them all by suprise. It pulls her the door, and the others in towards the bathroom, then pushes them out in great force. Minuites pass before Lori comes to along with her other sisters. What they find is a completely destroyed bathroom with Lincoln walking out battered, bruised, and bloodied. Yet despite the damage, he walks out normally with clothes untouched and his hand cradling his head, hinting a bad hit to the head. "LINCOLN!" Lori shreiks out. She runs toward Lincoln, hugging him, quickly followed by their siblings. "Are you alright? Do you need any first aid? Should I take you to the hospital?" Lincoln pushes them away and grabs the door that was blown off. "I am _well_, dear sisters." Lincoln says to them in a neutral tone. "Allow me to assist you and restore the bathroom. The Loud family is not going to the bathroom lumberjack style on _my_ watch." He walks into the destroyed section of the house and borders himself inside with the charred side facing him. Five seconds pass and Lincoln walks out completely healed. He walks past them and proceeds into his room. He pauses at the vacuum cleaner and jabs his hand into the vacuum, shattering the machine and the bag contained within, and pulling out what had become the clothes Leni had sucked in. "_Mine_. Hm, now that I look at this, I think that in time, a change in wardrobe is in order. No, of course I don't _trust_ them to pick out an efficent attire. There is always the saying. _If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself._ Or in this case. _Make_ it." He says to himself in a manner that is unlike him. The sisters glance at the bathroom and open the door and like their brother, it has been mysteriously repaired of all damage. They return their gaze to Lincoln, and the vacuum cleaner that had been destroyed had been quickly repaired.

The Loud son opens the door and pauses for a moment as his sisters begin to ask him questions in quick succession. "Okay, Lincoln. Spill. _How_ did you manage to heal so _quickly_? What was the exact _cause_ of the explosion in the first place? Is your head okay? Do you need an ice pack? That jab into the vacuum was _awesome_! You are going to teach me that right _now_! I'm going to tell Mom what just happenned along with the comic thing if you don't _explain_ to us what happened! Are you willing to give _tips_ on how to fix a room like that so fast?" The questions kept going on and on and on, so much so that even Lincoln was beginning to lose patience. His hand clenches tight and Lori, still angry about being chased out of the bathroom notices this. "Lincoln? Are you _clenching_ your hand at us? _Look_ at us when were talking to you!" She was about to place a firm grasp on his shoulder when he turns his quickly and gives them a dark look in his eye.

Unlike the times when there was goodness, lignt, and purity in his eye, this glance shows the exact opposite. Anger. Hate. Pain. Darkness. He does not say a word as he enters his room and slowly closes the door, his eyes still fixed on them. "What was _that_ about?" Lynn says. "It was probably a result from that explosion a couple minuites ago. Despite his new and surprising fast healing factor. I fear that at the time, it could only heal _physical_ damage, not _psychological_ pain. I theorize that we keep a close eye on Lincoln whenever takes on this persona. We'll have to think of a name when the time comes." Lisa hypothosizes. A series of agreements ring out from the sisters as they return to their normal routines. As for Lincoln, he has begun freaking out that reacted that way to his sisters. "_Like I said earilier, brother. I needed to make my appearnce look **convincing** enough for them to believe that my being here was a **result** to a blow to the head. From what we just heard, I believe that my plan has born plentiful fruit."_ Shroud speaks inside his now shared mind.

"_I can't believe that I just **lied** like that to my sisters. True, my plans **sometimes** work like they should. But I normally expect them to **fail** in some way." _Lincoln mentally says, "_Shroud, promise me that **one** day, we **will** tell them the **truth**. Everything that comes to pass from this point forward till the time we tell them, we will be **honest** with them." _ His other half takes a while to respond but when he is ready, he says; "_I have not broken a **single** promise in my **entire** existence, Lincoln. I do **not** intend to break **this** promise either. When the time arrives, **if** the time arrives, the truth **will** be told. Though it will be a **very **long story."_ He chuckles at that remark as he decides to head downstairs toward the kitchen for some lunch, uneasy about what will come to pass, but willing to face it.

* * *

**Left in the Dark**

A man of light fair skin, orange reddish hair, a short red beard, and a long pointy nose appears on Lincoln Loud/Shroud's smart phone. He sports a purple outfit that consists of a backwards cap, a turtleneck sweater, purple pants with a beige belt, and black boots. He also wears a special night vision lens on his head. "Do you believe in _ghosts_?" He asks the audience, "Join me, Hunter Spector, spectre hunter, leader of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters, or ARGGH! As I descend into the _scariest_ place in any home, the basement! Sunday night at 8 PM! Don't miss it, or you'll be left in the dark! ARGGH!" After the commercial plays, Lincoln crosses off a date on his calendar, and he is excited to watch the season finale of "ARGGH!". "It's _finally_ here!" Lincoln exclaims to himself, "The live season finale of the _greatest_ show ever!" He eventually notices the readers watching and decides to shift the conversation towards them. "All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself 'Lincoln, with ten sisters, there's no _way_ you're going to get to watch your favorite show.' And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at 8, it's the _same_ thing." However, he talks to the viewers about how his ten sisters always fight over the TV remote, with a flashback to prove it.

_Lincoln walks into the living room with popcorn in his hands, but then notices the sisters fighting over the remote again. Seeing no point in joining the fight he just decides to head back upstarirs._

"Normally, Shroud has seen the show live and then tell me through his eyes, so I always know what goes on. But tonight, I have a plan." He uses a walkie-talkie to call his best friend, Clyde. "Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me?" He calls in "This is Cadet Clyde, I read you loud and clear!" He respionds, "I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH _together_. And by together, I mean you at your house, and me at mine, _right_?" The environment turns to gray as he looks at the audience again. "For such a landmark event, we decided that it'd be best for us if we watched it _separately_. Clyde's got a _huge_ crush on my sister Lori. It gets _awkward_." A shadow matching Lincoln's form appears behind him, telling you. "Awkward is in an _understatement_. It's more of a psychological pity for young McBride. He was quite alone before the two met each other and became friends. Having two fathers, his mother either missing, mentally broken, or dead for his entire life; depending on which timeline and reality you have seen so far. He appeared quite envious of someone having that many sisters. I suppose when he first met Lori, he believed someone he can truly trust and love with all his heart. That's probably why he's so obessed with him. Though if things get too big, I may need to step in." Shroud speaks in a way that Lincoln can't hear. Meanwhile on the other end, Clyde is swooning over a picture of Lori in some kind of shrine. "Hubba hubba." He says to himself. "Clyde? Clyde? Do you read me?" Lincoln replies annoyed.

"Uh, you better hurry, Lincoln. It's almost 8:00!" Clyde warns him. Lincoln grins on his end, "It's time to put Operation Distract My Sisters So That I Can Get to the TV First and Watch the Special Live Season Finale of ARGGH and Think of Shorter Name For This Operation into action." A thought pops into his head. Probably Shroud giving him a shorter name. "No, Operation: Distraction TV is a go." As Lincoln's plan is put into action, the twins Lana and Lola come out of their room chanting "Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!" Lincoln brings a tea party set for Lola "Did someone say tea party?" he asks, getting a squal from Lola, "Eeeee! Thank you, Lincoln!" as she heads back into her room. Lana however, remains determined. "Hey, I don't want to be part of some dumb old tea party, I want to watch TV!" Lana complains. "Not even if..." He pulls out two frogs from behind him, one croaking, "_these_ guys are invited?" Like her twin, Lana gives Lincoln the same responese, "Eeeee! Thanks, Lincoln!"

Lincoln sees Luan about to walk down the stairs. "Hey, Luan!" He calls out. "I was just heading downstairs to watch TV." She replies back. Lincoln tells her, "You might want to grab your video camera instead. The twins are at it _again_." And right on cue, the twins are fighting again, "You _can't_ come!" "V.I.P. _only_!" "This is totally gonna go _viral_!" Luan exclaims as she goes back to her room to get her video camera, "Thanks, Linc!" A shout comes from Lola in her and Lana's room in pain, "Ow, Ow! Luan happily does so, as Lincoln holds Lily up, "Hey, Lisa. I saved you a trip downstairs and got that stuff you needed." he tells her. "The lactose, triticum protein, sodium chloride crystals, sucrose, and gallus gallus ovum?" She asks him and he replies, "Uh, you mean milk, flour, salt, sugar and eggs?" as he gives her the ingredients. "You say _tomato_, I say solanum lycopersicum. Thank you." Lisa replies as she returns to her room. An amped up Lynn comes through saying, "Yeah! Two minutes to game time! Whoo!" "Hey, Lynn, check it out." Lincoln holds out a football that starts floating, "I filled it with helium for the extreme player who demands more." Lincoln says to her.

Lynn, being the kind of athlete she is, desires a challenge, responds in a approving tone, "I demand _more_!" He sees Leni, "Uh, go _long_!" and performs a whistle blow and throws it, as Lynn struggles to get the ball, "Get over _here_, you!" being one of the things she says as Leni approaches Lincoln says to her, "Oh my gosh, Leni!" "What, is there a spider on me?" She frantically rubs her head "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! " "_Worse_." Lincoln lies, "There's a _zit_ on the end of your nose!" Easily believing him, she cries out, "I'm a hideous monster!" as she runs away. A happy Luna appears, "Hey, bro! TV tonight is gonna be rockin'!" She asks, playing her guitar. "Yeah! Or, you can have your very own flashlight rock show in your bedroom." He interjects, holding out a colorful flashlight, "That is _sweet_! Thanks, Linc!" Luna takes it and Lincoln sends her to her room

Lori looks for her phone, looking quite irriated, "Has anyone _seen_ my phone? I need to live-tweet my show!" As on cue, Lincoln takes out the phone and presses buttons on it. "Hey, Lori! Hey, Lori, I found your phone!" He calls out "Give me _that_!" She says angrily and snatches her phone "How _many_ times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off my stuff!" Lincoln counts down from 3 and the phone rings. "Hello? Oh, hi Bobby." Lori laughs, "No, I didn't _text_ you to call me, but I'm _glad_ you did!" She speaks to Lincoln "Thanks for _nothing_, twerp!" She goes back into her room to talk to him. Lily decides to fall asleep in Lincoln's arms and lays her on the laundry. "And _that_ makes _ten_." He says quietly. He runs downstairs and sits on the couch, "Like I said, I might not be the _fastest_, and I might not be the _strongest_, but to get _all_ of my sisters out of the way, it pays to have a plan." He says to the readers. "You forgot _me_." A voice calls out as an organ pipe plays. Under any other form of reality, Lincoln, like anyone else, would be startled by this kind of reaction, and fall to the ground. But since you are reading a story from this reality, he just blinks at her appearance, thanks to Shroud's influence. "Lucy! I _always_ forget about Lucy!" He thinks to himself.

Lucy says, "You were just _thinking_ that you always _forget_ about me weren't you? Story of my life." Lincoln replies back as Shroud mentally lets go of him, "What are you doing here?" "It's the season premiere of my _favorite_ show, "Vampires of Melancholia"." Lucy answers. He tries to bargain with her in vain, "This is the episode of ARGGH that _everyone_ is going to be talking about at school tomorrow! Please let me watch it? Pretty please with a black cherry on top?" She shakes her head, "I'm sorry, Lincoln, but you know the rule. I was here" She says in slow motion "_first_." Lincoln cries, "NOOOOOO!" He looks at remote and licks it "Ha!" Only for her to hold up another remote. "That's the old remote that Lily threw into the _toilet_." Lincoln gags, rubs his tongue, and spits out the germs. He then weeps. He feels a stinging sensation on his face, hinting that Shroud must have faceslapped himself.

"Sorry, Lincoln, I _can't_ miss my vampires. Edwin is so cold and tormented and mysterious. Sigh. If only he _wasn't_ from another century." He gets an idea when she said that last two words. "Another century! That's okay, Lucy. You watch your show on the big _color_ TV. I'll just go watch my show on Dad's crummy, old, black-and-white TV." Lincoln tries to con Lucy. "Black and white are my favorite colors." Lucy replies, meaning she is intrigued of the offer. "Yeah, it'll make watching my show a little bit more... _spooky_!" Lincolns says. "Spooky is _also_ my favorite color." Lucy also says. "Well, enjoy your vampires." He fibs. "_Wait_! I'll take the old TV!" She spouts out, agreeing to Lincoln's offer. We vut to Lynn and Lucy's room where Lincoln is found grunting to get the TV to the other side of the bed. "How can only two colors be so heavy?" With what's left of her strength he manages to puts it on Lucy's bed. "Here you are. Now to plug it in. So, you can be happy or sad or _whatever_ that emotion is. And _I_ won't be left in the dark." However, the power goes out as he plugs in the television. "Dang it." Lincoln reacts coldly.

Everyone panics and murmur in confusion about the power outage as Lori asks what happened. "All right! All right! Everybody just _calm_ down!" She says. "Guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone _blind_!" Leni cries out, getting an unamused response from her roomate. "No, you didn't go blind. What the heck happened?" "I was just plugging in the old TV for Lucy and it must've made the lights go out." Lincoln answers. "Of course it was _your_ fault, Lincoln." Lori retorts and the other girls complain and blame Lincoln for the power outage even though he didn't mean it. Something in his mind snapped, and his fists began to clench and his body begins to tremble with anger. "What? All I did was plug in some _dumb_ old TV!" Lincoln shouts, his voice growing sharply deep, angry and mixed with others around the end. No one was able to spot or notice it beacuase of their suprise, but a pair of dim red eyes appeared above Lincoln and vanished as such.

Luan stops the argument by making a pun, taking their mind off the sudden change in tone "Hey! I _know_ why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other!" She laughs as her siblings sigh "Get it? Get it?" "That one was so _good_, it _deserved_ a cookie." Lisa gives her a cookie as a compliment, "Oh, thanks." She thanks and eats it "So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other?" She suddenly starts glowing as the rest of the siblings gasp. "You're _glowing_." He punctuates. "Oh. I _already_ told you that one?" Luan asks confusedly. "No, dude. _You_ are glowing." Luna points out. At this point, she now notices that she is radiating a green glow, "Hey, wow!" She says surprisedly, clearing enjoying this. "Everyone back away from Luan." Lori orders them and the siblings step back, "Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not _allowed_ to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs _anymore_!" Lori scolds Lisa for turning Luan into a test subject while Leni agrees "Yeah! Not after what _you_ did to _me_!" She says that because she had a different predicament.

_Leni and Lisa with Leni experiencing side effects from Lisa's experiment. Her face is extremely swollen and covered in blemish like substances _"_My face feels funny._" _She says_

"Classic. All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the Aequorea victoria jellyfish into a cookie. I call them _Gloweos_. Besides, now we can _see_." Lisa explains, "Okay. Everyone _huddle_ around Luan." They do as Lori says and the group move closer towards the comedian. "I always knew I was the _light_ of your life." She giggles as the rest of her siblings sigh. "Okay. So, how about we get that power back on?" Lincoln inquires.

Lori says "Hey, when Mom and Dad are out, _I'm_ in charge. So first, we need to get a head count to make sure we're all here." "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten and me, that's 11. Yep, that's _all_ of us. We are _all_ here and accounted for." Lincoln incorrectly counts all eleven of the kids. Lucy appears behind them, scaring the siblings except for Lincoln and informing him "You _forgot_ me." Lincoln asks "Can I go flip the circuit breaker and get the lights back on before Lucy gives any of you a heart attack?" Lori then says "Again, in charge. _I'll_ do it. Where's this circuit breaker thingy?" Lincoln tells her, "In the basement." The kids soon arrive at the basement, Lori's silhouette peering over the basement's darkness. After seeing how dark the basement it is, Lori asks "Why am _I_ the one who has to do this?" Her siblings angrily tell her at the same time, "Because _you're_ in charge!" Though Lori could have sworn she heard other voices in that response. Lori tells Luan "All right, all right! Come on, Luan. Light the way." "That's the _brightest_ idea you've had all day!" She giggles. Lori pulls her from their siblings.

After doing so, Luan's glow goes away. The rest of the siblings gasp. "Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going _out_!" Luan giggles as the rest of her siblings sigh. Lori tells Lisa "Lisa, give her another one of those cookies. We _won't_ tell." But the intelligent child says with her clipboard "Negative. That was the _only_ one. Prototype." After hearing some moaning, "Just _great_..." She hears a wooden creak and gasps in fear. "There's _something_ in the basement! I'm _not_ going down there!" Lori gets scared and an argument turns up. "Ooh! You're _scared_ of the dark!" Lynn taunts. "I am _not_! _You're_ the one who's scared." Lori retorts. "I'm not afraid of _anything_." Lynn refutes. "Boo." Lucy says, testing her theory, getting an "AAH!" from Lynn. While most of the girls start arguing, the twins start to tremble with fright as Lola and Lana begin to cry, "THERE'S A _GHOST_ IN THE BASEMENT!"

Lincoln speaks up again, impatient as to not miss his show. "Guys! I'm running out of _time_! It's really important that I...I...I..." Shroud interupts him midsentence, freezing everyone in place. _"I would change your perspective if I were you."_ Lincoln thinks to him, _"You choose **now** to speak up? When the finale of our favorite show is about to **end**? I **won't** miss this!"_ _"Listen, right now your family is **scared**, They need the **light**, and since **you** were the one who inadvertently blew the power in the **first** place, it's up to **you** to..." _"...fix this. OKAY, _QUIET_!" He finishes Shroud's sentence, making the girls stop "Come here, you two. It's okay. There's _nothing_ to be afraid of." Lincoln hugs the twins to comfort them "Your big brother will protect you. In fact...I will protect _all_ of you! For I am Cadet Lincoln!" The title appears as the background darkens. **CADET LINCOLN** "Highly trained student of the Academy of Really Good Ghost Hunters! Or...ARRGH!" The organization's acronym, **ARRGH!** appears. He puts on the night vision goggles and busts out his walkie-talkie. "Cadet Clyde, this is Cadet Lincoln. Forget the plan. I'm going to need _backup_." he informs him.

Clyde breaks down the door and runs to the basement. "Cadet Clyde, reporting for duty." He informs, however he malfunctions after seeing Lori "L-L-L-Lori?" Then for no reason, he starts acting like a robot "RED ALERT. RED ALERT. DOES NOT COMPUTE. CIRCUIT OVERLOAD. MUST ABORT MISSION." and runs out of the house, making robot sounds. Lincoln turns to the viewers again, "I _told_ you it gets awkward." He prepares to enter the basement, "I will _now_ descend into the scariest place in the house: the _basement_." The **BASEMENT** title appears below him "But fear _not_, with my official _ARRGH_! branded night vision goggles, I can _see_ in the dark." Lincoln begins to head down but slips down the stairs and loses his walkie-talkie.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Lori asks him. "The _bad_ news is, my goggles are just a _toy_, and do _not_ really see in the dark!" He replies back. "The _good_ news is, they cushioned my face from the _hard_ basement floor!" Lincoln rushes back up, "Sweet!" and takes Luan's camera "It's just like the cameras they _use_ on ARRGH! I'm going in." referring to the infrared on Luan's camera to see what is in the basement. "Wait!" Lori says, "You're not leaving us up here all _alone_, are you? I mean, we couldn't _possibly_ let you go down there all alone. We should _all_ go down together. As a _group_." She grins pleadingly, forcing him to to bring his ten sisters downstairs with him. "Very well. I'll _lead_ the way. You may want to stay _close_. There's no telling _what_ could be lurking down here in the dark." Once in the basement, the sisters talk about their fear of the dark. "There's nothing _funny_ about this situation. Although, I do like _dark_ humor. Luan jokes. "Is someone touching my hand?"

Leni asks, only for Lynn to reply, "You're touching your _own_ hand." The eldest sibling complains, "I _hate_ basements." Lori hears moaning and gasps, "What's that moaning?!" "Don't freak out. It's just the pipe settling." Lincoln explains. Leni hears scratching, "What's that scratching" she says panickly. Lincoln assures, "Don't be scared. It's just Cliff the Cat." pointing towards Cliff, scratching on his scratching post. Lynn smells something, and plugs her nose, "What is that smell?!" She gags. The girls gasp again and Lincoln sees something familiar "It's just Lily with a _full_ diaper." Luna is holding Lily and understandably grossed out by her baby sister. "See, guys? I told you. There's nothing to be afraid of." Another ominous noise occurs, surprising Lincoln and his sisters. "What is it?" Lori wonders.

The Loud children hear a figure chanting Lincoln's name. "_Lincoln...LIN_COLN..." They all panic as Lincoln cries out, "IT'S A GHOST AND IT KNOWS MY NAME!" The girls all start running around and every one of them except Lucy is screaming. Lincoln says bravely, "I'LL SAVE YOU, SISTERS!" and charges at the ghost. The lights come back on and it turns out Lincoln is attacking the laundry basket. Hi-yah! Take that, evil spirit!" After realizing what he's fighting, Lincoln finds Lori by the circuit breaker and deduced that she found it and turned the lights back on herself. "Cool it, Lincoln. It's not a ghost. It's just our _laundry_." Lori says. Lincoln emerges from the laundry and sheepishly grins; it also turns out that the sound was coming from his walkie-talkie. Clyde continues to call Lincoln on the walkie-talkie and he answers it, "Lincoln! Lincoln! Do you read me?" He asks his best friend. "Clyde?" Lincoln answers back.

"I was just calling to say _sorry_ for not being such a good ARRGH! cadet. And is your sister ready to date _younger_ men?" Clyde transmits. "_Never_ gonna happen!" Lori cries out. "Was that your sister?!" At this point you can hear him make robot noises, "RED ALERT. RED ALERT. OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD." Lincoln gives you one of those "The things I have to put up with" looks on his face. Leni says with her eyes closed, "Guys! I still can't _see_!" An unamused Lisa replies, "Open your eyes." Leni opens her eyes and says in surprise, "IT'S A MIRACLE!". Something catches Lincoln's attention, as he moves closer to inspect it. What he sees are a pair of items that he has never seen before. One looks like a blaster, with a large red segment, a large barrel, and three pieces that look like ammo.

The second looks like an insectoid mask. It's mainly white with a red secondary color, with the elongated ridge running behind its face making it look like a spine. "What _are_ these things?" Lori asks them. "No idea eldest sibling, but I predict that whatever they are must be _responsible_ for the power outage, based on the blaster's current position and angle of fire." Lisa theorizes. Lincoln takes a closer look at the wall around the fuse box and like she said, there is some markings around it, "The energy from the Nynrah Ghost Blaster must have created a _barrier_ around the fuse box, cutting _off_ the power, as the Kanohi Crast's power of repulsion kept the fuse box from performing its function." Lincoln says intelligently as Lisa and the others look at him dumbfouded. "Stinkoln, _how_ do you _know_ that?" Lynn asks of him. Lincoln shrugs as he responds sarcastically, "I dunno. The idea just _popped_ up from the little voice inside my head." Without warning, Lori says "First one to the TV is couch commando."

Realizing there is still a chance to catch ARRGH!, Lincoln says "I can _still_ get there first!" Lincoln hurries to the couch so he can be the first one and races and passes all of his sisters; he manages to get there first and grabs the remote and turns on the TV only to be find out that his show is now over after all he's been through with his sisters, meanwhile the mask and blaster that had appeared had been picked up by two large blades, sliding each item into the darkness. "WOW! That was by far the _best_ episode of _ARRGH!_ ever! I'd hate to be you if you missed it!" Hunter says on the television. Shocked by this news, he cries out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and begins to lament, "I can't believe I _missed_ my show..."

Lincoln starts to break into tears and his sisters all see how miserable he is and feel pretty bad for him. Lori hands him a bag of popcorn and shows him sympathy, "Sorry you _missed_ your show, Lincoln." Lori apologizes while Luan points out, "But you just _lived_ it. Check it out." She plugs her camera into the TV and shows him what he filmed. This means Lincoln recorded the event without realizing it, so the kids watch the video Lincoln recorded. They watch and enjoy their little adventure on film and Lincoln is happy to have actually lived the show instead of just watching it. Lincoln turns to the viewers and says,"You know, I may have _missed_ my show. But sometimes, it's not about being there first. Sometimes, It's about being there together. All of us." He means that while he may have missed his show, it does not matter, as he is with all of his sisters. The story ends with Lucy pointing out that they forgot about her, much to the terror of her siblings, sans Lincoln. "You _forgot_ me." They get startled by her appearance as an organ pipe plays, "AAAHH!"

A couple of hours later and everyone has begun to sleep, Lincoln forsakes control of his body to Shroud, as per to their deal. His eyes turn to their true form as he looks at himself in the mirror. He has taken many faces and shapes before reaching this point in time and space. What to choose this time? A memory pops up from one of many he calls brother. In a world that was once a nexus to weilders of powerful blades. Yes, he and his friends fought against a group that number in XIII, yet in the past, the highest amount of members was XIV, If one organization had XIV members, why not another? Using his power and merging with the heart of another, he transforms his body, accelerating his age by decades and creating a powerful set of armor. When he is done, he appears to be around the age of between prime age and an old man, his armor comprising of black, grey and crimson red armor. His black boots are thin and raised with greaves found beneath a grey robe that extends down to his feet, arching above the knees so it looks like there are six tassle like sections on the front and back. It also includes a black belt around the hips. More armored sections can be found on the chest, shoulders and hands. A large metal chain is suspended around the armor's breastplate and dangling from two sides with spikes on each endThe most notable feature is the large white and silver goat helm that conceals his face. Shroud's face is still there, just concealed under red armor like a mask, acting as the Adam's Apple in the armor's neck; with a large collar around the back of his neck. The face shows blue eyes, small grey horns and grey and black horns spiraling outward.

"_Now _this _is a form that will more than suit my_ _purposes, for **now** at least_" He mentally speaks to himself. He descends down to the basement, taking care as to not awaken the sixteen occupants (_including the pets_), eventually coming forth to the fuse box._ Two artifacts from my homeworld mysteriously appearing in my basement, and one of them is misfired with the **right** amount of accuarcy, precision, and power to contain the electrical current within this device for such a period of time." _Shroud ponders. There is a sound of movement and he creates a strange sword out of his hand and aims it at the sound. The sword itself looks more like a key rather than a blade and has a dark black handle with a raised spiral carved around it. Its pommel and guard resemble black, demonic wings. The base of the blade is an etching of a goat, and the shaft is formed from two black, barbed blades, etched with a white icon resembling a bramble of thorns. The teeth are formed in the shape of a demonic wing, and are set with blue eye with a cat's eye iris. Unlike the other swords from their master, learned from their previous training together, it lacks a certain mark. The Keychain is made of small, grey links, and the token is an entangled, grey talisman with an additional eye. "Show yourself, intruder." He speaks in an amalgamated tone, though shifting between vocal frequencies.

"I _knew _it wasn't a power outage when we discovered the engery remants on _both _your blaster and the fuse box. You don't need to hide from **me**." Another voice comes back to him, a voice wracked with exhaustion and weariness. "Hahaha. Seeing you here after all this time, it's almost like _I_ have seen a ghost. Or in my case, less than a _phantom_. I do have to thank you about the idea to hide Miserix. No one ever thought to _look _around a place like Artidax." Shroud's grip tightens on the handle as Lincoln's voice can be heard through his head. _"Wait, that phantom was the one who cut the power a couple hours ago? Sigh. Now I feel so much **better** about the monochrome TV. Hold on, phantoms are **real**?"_ He ignores his other half and continues the conversation. "Tell me, If we _think _who we think you truly are, then _prove _it. Let's say the second in command desired to take control of a brotherhood during a convocation, intent on taking _control _of their home universe, what kind of _orders _involving your previous master and your partner would be refused?" The voice takes a moment to think about before answering him. "I would be the _last _to join, only because I did not expect his plan to succed. The new leader would have demanded the old one be _executed_. But I would hide him away, my partner the _only _one knowing of his location before going rogue in exile." With the answer heard, his grip loosens and the blade disappears.

"My apologies, I had to make _sure _that you were who you say you are before making any move. In _our _line of buisness, it can be quite difficult to tell who can _trusted_. I'm sure _you _can understand the secrecy and vigilance, Krika." Krika steps forward and reveals himself. The body is that of an insectoid creature of white red and black coloring. He uses the four blades on his legs and arms as his hands and feet. There is an extra arm on his back that carries the weapon and he is now wearing the Great Mask of Repulsion upon his face. "Says the person talking to someone who was once _dead_, who's that with you? I sense another strong presence, one very _similar _to yours." He chuckles. Shroud waves his hand and a light construct of Lincoln appears between, "This is my other half, my vessel. Lincoln Nuva Loud. Brother, this is Makuta Krika, member of the Makuta species and a former member of the infamous Brotherhood of Makuta. He was the one who hid away the organization's former master before being sent to Karda Nui to _die _in an energy storm. However, one of his partners, Gorast; made his phasing powers go _wild_, becoming less than a phantom. Seeing you here and now means you literally pulled yourself _together _across existence a couple of hours ago. I assume you have seen _plenty _of things during your reconstruction, haven't you, friend?"

The being looks at one of his arms, remembering the pain his former comrades had caused him in the past. "Yes, considering the length of time between my death and _resurrection_, I have seen many things that not even the _gods _know about." Krika reminisces. The Lincoln construct whispers to him, "Two questions. One, how did this Gorast _kill _him, and second, why is he here?" Shroud nods and answers, "Gorast wears the Kanohi Felnas, the Great Mask of Corruption. When activated, the affected targets powers go out of the person's control. The effects _vary _from the target and their abilities. As for the second question, I've just been wondering that myself. Krika, I know that you're a very secretive character, but when you decide to pop up in our _basement _and mess with our fuse box, it makes me think that you want to tell me something." This time it's Krika's turn to laugh. The laugh is hollow and coarse, considering what had become of him over the eons. "I suppose I _should _stop dancing about and get to the point. I have come to give you a warning. A warning as plain and simple as the blade that you hold and the armor you wear. I have seen the _horrendous_ work of an organization that recruited, resuerected, and reanimated the remaining members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, which _now_ makes their actions against Mata Nui look like a group of kids winning a fight against a bully. I have also heard that they are those _same_ monsters who burned down the hospital eleven years ago. My recent observations on thier behavior has led me to believe that they have become _aware_ that you have survived along with the _other_ child."

The construct's right eyebrow raises slightly. The _other_ child? There is _another_ one out there with the _same_ lifestyle he now has? Lincoln can't exactly decide whether he's _happy_ he is not the only one out there or _saddened_ that there is someone else with this _curse_. "And how is she holding up?" Shroud asks Krika. "She is holding very nicely, friend. Despite the absence of her father in Peru, she has become a _strong_ and _independent_ young woman. Yet despite the facade of a bully, her heart is highly _vulnerable_ and will _break_ if the wrong buttons are pushed too consistently and forcefully. But if handled _correctly_ and with _care_, you may find her to be a equal partner in both _arms_ and _life_." The armored one chuckles. "One of your fragments find its way to Vahi Nuva? He always tends to _whisper_ the most _eventual_ of futures to those who _listen_ closely from time to time and have the intelligence to understand his cryptic speech. Your company is _most_ appreciated, Bearer of Crast, and _we_ thank you for the information. I say _let_ them come." He summons the blade again. "What _good_ is training of you can't put it into good use in _real-life_ scenarios? As far as the Brotherhood will know of me, I will be yet _another_ one of many of the Order's agents. I will _continue_ Father's work and fight _alongside_ those he called family and friend and protect every _last_ one of his creations; including this reality, and _you_ as well."

Krika backs up a bit at the last segment of his promise. "Protect _me_?" He says confusedly, "But why?" Shroud answers, "Because we _both_ know that there is still _good_ inside you, no matter what you have done in the past. You _tried_ to become a better Makuta, a Makuta that did not want to _kill_, that's why we're having this conversation in the first place. But the Brotherhood, in their ignorance and pride saw you as nothing but a traitor, and you suffered for it. But the Order, they can give you something better." Lincoln looks at him again, "Are you giving him a _job_?" "I'm giving him the _opportunity_ to create a second chance at _life_. Knowing Krika as well as I and later you, he's not the type of Makuta to take something like the First War lying down. I'll explain about that _later_. What I'm trying to say Krika, is that you are in a _unique_ entity, being shattered and scattered across all of _existence_, yet having the sheer _determination_ to return to the land of the living with no side effects whatsoever." He brings back the keyblade, "Help us _defend_ all that is, was, and will be; and _save_ those who will suffer the _same_ fate as yours." Shroud then extends the blade towards Krika. "I would offer my hand, but considering the mutagen within Karda Nui's swamp water, well you know the rest."

Krika comes foward and looks at Shroud dead in the eyes (_not the goat head's eye mind you_), "I have only _one_ thing to say to you. Where do I _start_, brother?" placing one of his blade hands in the gap within the keyblade and moves it up and down. " Shroud moves aside and aims the sword at the wall. An orb of light appears at the tip of the blade and a beam shoots into the wall, creating a gateway. "This portal bring to you to New Atero, captial city of Spherus Magna. The Order of Eternity already _knows_ of your succesful recruitment, and are ready and waiting for your arrival." He raises his arm to speak, but Shroud points to the one of the eyes on the goat head; implying that they have already been watching and listening to their whole conversation. Krika decides to head to the portal but before he leaves, he turns and tells them, "This is _not_ goodbye, merely a promise to _reunite_ once again." With that, he enters the portal leaving Shroud and Lincoln alone to their thoughts. "Why would you let someone like _him_ into your organization?" Lincoln asks conceriningly, "The best way to _destroy_ an enemy is to make him a _friend_; Abraham Lincoln." Shroud explains, referencing the late US president Krika is a man that seeks _redemption_ for his past sins, I just gave him the _means_ to fufill that wish _wisely_. Now, sleep Lincoln. I took the means of _recording_ our show before the power went out. So you can sit back and _relax_ while I go do our work for the night." The Lincoln construct vanishes and Shroud vanishes, just as the TV turns on its own and changes to the recording.

* * *

**Get the Message**

The story opens with Lincoln playing on his virtual video game headset, which is about beating zombies by break dancing. Some video game sound effects are playing Lincoln says, "Take _that_, zombie!" He twerks "Feel my _twerk_, you evil jerk!" He kills some digital zombiesa pelvic thrust. "Hoo!" Lincoln continues to breakdance he goes up the stairs and does more moves in the hallway where he then enters one particular room. While he was dancing throughout the hallways, he stumbles into Lori's room. Lori angrily says "Lincoln!" his name and he removes the goggles to reveal that he accidentally stumbled into her room as the first thing he sees is Lori making an angry expression; surprising him. She berates him, "There's only _one_ rule in this house: Stay _out_ of my bedroom! If I catch you in here _again_, I will literally turn you into a human _pretzel_!" Her attetion turns to her smart phone, "No, not _you_, Bobby." Lori giggles, "One sec, okay?" She harsly kicks Lincoln out of her room for being in her room, tells him to stay out and if she catches him in her room again, she'll turn him into a human pretzel. While she talks to Bobby, she harshly kicks him out, much to Lincoln's annoyance.

Lincoln angrily resumes his game and dances his way to the bathroom, "Oh, yeah!" He goes into the bathroom; realizes what he's doing in there. "Zombies _don't_ need to see this." He takes the goggles off and while he uses the toilet he puts his headset on the sink. Someone knocks on the door, Lincoln tells her, "Occupied!" and the knocking begins to turn to pounding. Frustrated, he opens the door, grumbling "I can't _believe_ some..." He answers the door to see Lori is there. She is still talking to Bobby, "Bobby, you'll never _guess_ what Whitney said to me today." Lincoln rhetorically says, "That you don't _respect_ a man's privacy?" She ignores him and, not paying attention, accidentally shuts Lincoln out of the bathroom. "No, silly! Not even. She was all like..." He angrily storms into his room, only to realize, "Oh no! My gaming glasses!" He rushes to the bathroom but is stopped by Lola and Lana who are dressed in some kind of authority attire. The twins are currently wearing sunglasses, orange sashes, and belts. "No _running_ in the hallway!" Lana orders him. Lincoln asks, "Huh? What are you talking about?" Lola asks her opposite, "Lana, is this _maggot_ giving you lip?" and writes Lincoln up. Lana tells him "We're the new hall monitors at school, so we're practicing at home."

They give him a ticket, telling him, "If we catch you speeding _again_, you're going downtown! We _already_ locked up Luan for telling _bad_ jokes." They open the door to thei room, which reveals Luan in a cardboard jail cell. (_who didn't see that coming?_). She tells one, "Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a _calendar_? He got twelve _months_!" She laughs, causing Lincoln to hear a rimshot for some reason. "Get it?" only to get Lola to say, "That's five _more_ minutes, dirt bag!" Lincoln agrees, "Okay, okay. I'll walk _within_ the speed limit. I _swear_." Lana remarks, "No swearing!" and the twins shut themselves in their room. He runs to the bathroom to see his headset broken because Lori stepped on them. "Someone stepped on my glasses! Nooo!" He cries out. Since Lori kicked him out when he left them in there, he automatically blames her and sees that she left in the family van. Enraged, Lincoln runs outside to complain to Lori, but she drove off in the van so he calls, "Lori! You dirt bag!"

In his room, Lincoln angrily laments to Clyde about his game being broken. "One minute I'm electric-sliding with the undead, and the next..." He groans "It's all _Lori's_ fault!"He tosses the damaged goggles and Clyde catches them, only to fall off Lincoln's bed. Clyde says, "I _can't_ believe it!" Lincoln agrees, "I know! She didn't even say _sorry_!" Clyde misleads this as he ends up happy "No. I can't believe these were touched by Lori's _beautiful_ tootsies..." as he cradles the glasses like a newborn child. Lincoln snaps Clyde out it, saying, "Snap out of it, Clyde! Lori's a monster! All she cares about is talking on her stupid phone! Well, I'm going to give her a call she'll never forget... Clyde asks, "What are you gonna say?", and Lincoln digs through his drawer and pulls out a note labeled "_Why (**Blank**) is the Worst Sister Ever_". " Clyde reads the letter's title confusedly, "Why '_blank_' is the _worst_ sister ever"?

Lincoln says evilly, "I knew this would come in handy _someday_. I just didn't know _which_ sister would be _getting_ it." he writes Lori's name in the blank, "But you, Lori Loud, have made my decision very _easy_." He dials Lori's phone number on his duck phone, twirling the cord. Her ringtone rings while Luna plays a jam, and riffs to the last note of Lori's ringtone. Lincoln says impatiently, "Agh. Must be charging her phone. No worries. I'll just leave it on her voicemail." Lori's phone is in her room, so he leaves it on her voicemail. "Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do." Her voicemessage plays out before a b_eep_ is heard. Once the voicemail comes, Lincoln says, "Hey, Lori. It's your _dear_ brother, Lincoln. There's _something_ I've been meaning to tell you. You are..." He then goes into a blindingly raging rant about Lori; Luna thankfully comes into his room at that moment and rocks out to censor the harsh and foul message for any profanity it may contain, all the while Clyde watches in despair as his dream girl is getting roasted; finishing up. "And that is why you are the _worst_ sister ever!" He finishes and hangs up, then asks his best friend, "What do you think, Clyde?" Clyde, horrified at what Lincoln has just said to Lori, faints.

Lori then suddenly invites herself in Lincoln's room and says, "Hey, bro. I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on your _stupid_ toy. So I went out and bought you a stupid _new_ one." Lincoln is puzzled by this as she hands him new glasses, shocked at her sudden generosity, "You did _what_ now?" Lori adds, "Also, I'm very _impressed_ you didn't freak out over this. Very _mature_." Lincoln nervously chuckles "Yep. That's me. Mr. Mature." As Lori leaves, Lincoln realizes he made a terrible mistake. "Clyde! What have I _done_? I called Lori a-" A guitar riff is heard, drowning out the word "-when she's _actually_ a-" a harp string is heard this time, yeilding the same effect. "What am I gonna _do_?! You're right! Lori clearly hasn't listened to the voicemail _yet_, or I'd be a human pretzel. We gotta _delete_ the message!" Clyde then comes to "Huh?" before falling over. "Good talk." While the duo looks through the hallway, they see Lana and Lola following tracks as Lori locks her room using a keypad before walking downstairs.

Lincoln and Clyde peakout the door and see that Lola and Lana are tracking a trail of poop that leads from Lynn and Lucy's room to Luan and Luna's. Meanwhile, Lori has locked up her room and entered the security password on her phone and leaves. "Perfect! Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's _still_ in there charging. Our mission is to _infiltrate_ her room and delete the message _before_ she gets back." Lincoln says, but Clyde reminds him, saying, "But Lori's room is _off_ limits." Lincoln replies, "I know. That's why I need _you_ to be a lookout for her." much to Clyde's excitement. "That's easy. I'm _always_ on the lookout for Lori." Somewhere in Lincoln's psyche, Shroud feels both annoyed and disturbed. Lincoln finishes, "Then let's do this!" Their plan is a go, as they fist bump. Clyde sneaks through the hallway, and says "In position." Lincoln, now spotting a gray bonnet sees Lana and Lola discover poop on the floor, so he has to go over them. Lana says, "I _know_ poop when I see it, and that's _definitely_ some poop."

Lincoln whispers, "Drat! The po-po! I can't go _through_, so I'm gonna have to go _over_!" Lincoln sneaks by while the twins check the sound he made only to see he's nowhere; he's hiding up on the top of the doorway and tosses a hamster treat that Geo goes after. Lana spots him, "Hey, fur ball! No _speeding_!" as the twins give chase to Geo. "Hey! What did we _just_ say? Get back here!" After diverging the twins to chase Geo, he goes through Luna and Luan's room through the vent. Lincoln calls in, "I'm _in_."Clyde, who has a map of the vent, replies; "Great. Proceed two clicks north, hook a left, and you should be right _over_ the target." Lincoln heads down that pathway, and soon spots Lori's phone below him.

Lincoln breaks into Lori's room and finds the phone still charging. Clyde informs him, "Lincoln! Lori's coming!" but Lincoln says, "You're going to have to _stall_ her!" Clyde answers, "Roger that..." Hedraws a mustache on his upper lip with a marker and tears off his shirt, revealing a white tux underneath it and acts so suave as Lori approaches. "Hey, _beautiful_, you take these stairs _often_?" Clyde flirts. Lori then suddenly throws her arms around him and swoons "I will now..._handsome_~..." She says in a certain tone, winking to him. Meanwhile in Lori and Leni's room, Lincoln grabs the phone and starts playing the message. "Hey, Lori. It's your _dear_ brother, Lincoln." He deletes it before it finishes, getting the phone to announce, "Message deleted." Lincoln sneaks out right before Lori enters; and it turns out it was all just a dramatization of what could happen. But due to the unique circumstances that Lincoln is in, he sees it as a possible timeline and shudders at the Lori analog's reaction. "And that's _how_ we're gonna do it!" Lincoln tells Clyde. "I _love_ it! Especially the part where I get to _talk_ to Lori." He replies and starts applying perfume onto himself. Lincoln coughs on his usage and asks, "Is that perfume?" Clyde answers, "Yeah. It's my Nana's." Lincoln continues, "Here are the blueprints for the vents." Lincoln hands Clyde a drawing of them with some red stuff all over it. "Are these food stains?" Clyde asks Lincoln, who answers. "I eat ketchup-sandwiches while I floor-plan." There is a stinging sensation on his face. Shroud must have face-palmed at this rookie mistake.

He hears a door opening and quickly says "Quiet! Lori's coming!" Lori locks the door to her room and enters the security password just like in the dramatization, then walks downstairs. "Okay, let's do this." Clyde hops over to the position from the dramatization, "I'm in position!" However the loud feedback on the other end knocks Lincoln back with sonic force. He gets back up and says into the walkie-talkie, "Roger that." He sees Lola writing Lily up for not wearing her diaper. "No, I _can't_ let you off with a warning!" Lola says angrily. Lily just laughs due to her youth. Lincoln sneaks by, but Cliff gets on his hat and starts padding it; Lincoln shoos him off only for the cat's tail to hit his nose and stifles a sneeze with Lily's diaper. Lola doesn't notice the sneeze, continues, "Next time, remember. This is a _mandatory_ diaper zone!" She warns her. Lincoln then realizes he just used it and throws up; this gets the twin guards' attention and he's hiding up the doorway, but his hands are covered in ketchup, causing him to slip. "Gah...ketchup fingers..." The twins see Lily crawling away, "She's making a _crawl_ for it!" Lana says as they chase after her. This allows Lincoln to sneak into the vents. "Clyde, I'm in." He says into the walkie-talkie, he glances to his left and he finds Lucy, much to his terror, and Shroud's curiosity. "Hey, Lincoln." She says blankly. He keeps Lincoln from screaming and he asks, "Lucy! What are _you_ doing in here?" She explains, "I come here to _think_. I actually just wrote a new poem called "_Ventilate_". as she reads one.

**Inside the wall  
I choose to be alone  
If I ever get stuck  
Please listen for my moan.**

Lincoln chuckles nervously "_Riiight_. Clyde, get me to Lori's room, _now_." He slowly creeps away from Lucy. Clyde answers, but the complexity of the map and the ketchup stains make it confusing for him, "Go three clicks, and a right. Or was it three _rights_ and a click? Wait. What's a _click_?" While crawling around, he stops, "Never mind. I think I'm there." Lincoln falls through the vent hatch and slips; Lucy catches him before he hits the bathroom floor. "Hey, Lincoln." She says. "Phew. Thanks, Luce." Lincoln replies back. The sudden halt knocks the walkie-talkie out of Lincoln's hands and into the toilet. "Lincoln! Everything okay?" Clyde calls in. The good news is that the device is waterproof, the bad news is that it has to undergo a thourough decontanimation process before it can be used again. Lincoln swings about and plunges the radio out "Yeah, Clyde." He groans at the soggy texture his radio has been contaminated with. "Everything's _perfect_." More vent excavations follow until he finally finds the vent to Lori's room. "I've got _eyes_ on the package." Lincoln says. Clyde answers confusedly, "Package? What about Lori's phone?" Lincoln facepalms and enters Lori's room via a red rope; however, it seems to be coming undone. Lincoln asks Clyde, "Clyde, what _kind_ of rope is this?" He answers, "Cherry licorice rope."

Lincoln screams and thuds onto the floor; this gets Lori's attention as she heads up the stairs to check it out. Clyde, now frantic, says, "Lincoln! Lori's coming!" then beginning to act suave, "Don't worry, I'll _stall_ her." He draws a fake mustache on his upper lip and takes his shirt off and approaches Lori only to be stunned by her beauty. "What?" Lori asks harshly. Clyde suddenly gets a nasty nosebleed from his shyness. "Ugh! _Gross_!" She reacts and runs to her room. The image suddenly loses color again as Shroud walks in front of the screen. He looks at Clyde for a moment before turning his attention to us. "From my observations of _every_ timeline and universe, there have been only _two_ outcomes where Clyde and Lori get _together_. One has a rated M while the other... either I don't remember or a part of me doesn't _want_ to remember. But since you have already _seen_ that outcome. I'll let you _wait_ to see just what I mean." Lincoln is just about to delete the message when he hears Lori just about to come inside; she enters and looks around with an displeased look on her face; Lincoln is hiding under her bed; Lori kicks off her shoes right under them and they hit Lincoln in his face. Lincoln grunts, "Ugh!" then shuts his mouth. Lori suspiciously checks under her bed, and says "So, this is where _all_ my shoes are." She sees all her shoes under her bed asLincoln had escaped her line of sight and tries reaching for the phone, but Walt perches right onto it and bites Lincoln's finger, making him hold in his yelp of pain as Lori's phone finishes charging. She takes the phone, saying, "Finally." Suddenly, Lori's phone rings. "Ooh! _New_ messages! I'm so _loved_!" She leaves, taking the phone with her.

Lincoln informs Clyde panickly, "Mission is _compromised_! The package is on the _move_? Clyde?" Clyde is currently occupied, for he has covered his nostrils with tissues to clear up the bleeding, but Lori walks passed him again playing messages from Bobby, "Hey, babe. It's Bobby. Do you think we'll _always_ be together?" the message asks. "Aww! Totes _saving_ that one!" She says, saving it as the lovesick boy is shocked as he faints once more. She plays the second one, "Hey, babe. It's Bobby again. Should our couple name be Bori or Lobby?" Like the first one, she saves it, "Saved." After hearing a couple more voicemails from Bobby, which Lori saves, Lincoln runs, hurriing to stop Lori from getting to his message, but he forgets the aforementioned speed as the twins stop him. "We _warned_ you, dirt bag!" Lola says angrily, with a follow up from Lana, "It's the _clink_ for Linc!" He creates a diversion by saying, "Look! Luan's making a jailbreak!." The twins turn around and Lincoln makes a break for it downstairs. "Hey!" Lana wants to run after him, but Lola stops her, "Oh, _forget_ that bum. He's out of our jurisdiction now." She agrees with her, "Yeah. Let's get doughnuts." and goes for donuts.

They head out for a doughnut break; Lincoln gets downstairs and finds out that he's too late and Lori is already listening to his hateful message. "Hey, Lori. It's your _dear_ brother, Lincoln." Lincoln frantically reaches downstairs, crying out, "Lori!" First in slow motion diving at her, "Nooo!" then thuds at normal speed "Ugh!" "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. You are..." Lincoln looks on in horror but fortunately for him, Lori deletes the message before the rant can begin. She berates him once more, "Ugh! Delete! Lincoln, there are _two_ rules in this house: stay _out_ of my room, and _never_ call my phone! My voicemail is _full_ enough without _useless_ messages from _you_!" for calling her. Lincoln, sarcastically relieved plays along and apologizes, "Gee, Lori, I'm sorry." and Lori replies, "But, I'm gonna let it slide this time 'cause you were so _mature_ when I broke your stupid toy." Lincoln nervously agrees and sheepishly chuckles, "Yeah, right. That's me. Mr. Mature."

Lori gets a call and answers it. It's from Bobby and she seems unamused for some reason, "Bobby. Only _12_ messages today? I thought you _cared_ about me." Lincoln was lucky and says to the viewers, "Next time I have a problem with one of my sisters, I'll just _talk_ to them instead of leaving a message or writing a nasty letter." He then realizes something "Speaking of which, where _is_ that letter?" He looks around for it but can't find it. Meanwhile in the bathroom Lori is plucking nose hairs while talking to Bobby, "If you want our couple name to be Lobby, you're going to have to show a little-" She sees something on the floor and proceeds to pick it up "What's this? **Why unknown is is the worst sister ever?** Bobby, I gotta go. I'm about to turn Lincoln into a human _pretzel_!" She reveals the letter to Lincoln, who just got back upstairs with the headset and is enraged "Lincoln! What is this?!" Lincoln, shocked, decides to tell the viewers, "Well, it's time to do the official dance of the Loud House: the Running Man!" He puts on his new game goggles and starts dancing away from Lori's wrath. Lori exasperatedly curses at Lincoln in a blind rage, "When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna-" Luna pops in and rocks out to censor Lori's rant of revenge, just like she did for Lincoln the first two times.

While dancing, Lincoln spots a line of text that does not belong to the game's source code. Who knew that Shroud was a master hacker? "_Do you mind if **I** have a turn with our body? I believe it is time to make a "**proper**" introduction to our sister. Lead her to the basement, I shall do what I can to keep your digital character alive for as long as I can._" He nods silently as he lets go of control and feel a presence flow through his nerves. Lori, still angry at Lincoln notices something off. The dances he makes become more refined, elegant, precise. She corners her and intends to keep her word on the two threats she made earlier. Unfortunately he keep dodging and blocking her every blow with the accuracy and precision of a martial arts master. He suddenly jumps and using Lori's shoulders, flips over her, snags the letter from her hand and makes his way to the kitchen. When she follows this time, he lands the first blow, and circles her. His body now twitching with every move. Once he reaches the door to the basement, it opens on its own and he backflips down the flight of stairs and Lori gives chase. "_How_ is this twerp doing this?!" She growls as she corners Lincoln again in the basement.

"It's not too late to _forgive_ and forget Lori, if you _continue_ down this path, one of your _greatest_ fears will become _reality_." Lincoln tells her. Forgive? Forget? Strike one was entering her room. Strike two was placing that message on her phone. Strike three was concieving of the letter in the first place. Letting emotion drive her, she charges at him. Lincoln raises his right hand at her but doesn't even bother moving from his fate, even less so when that when she makes contact with him that she realizes that it was a fake. Just like the wall that seemed to be made out of painted glass. She now undergoes free fall as she her brother stares down through he hole then re-seals it. The drop is cold and heavy, soon realizing that she is not falling into an endless abyss, but drowning. Yet she is still able to breathe. She tries to speak but cannot open her mouth, all the while struggling to "swim" back up. She begins to hear a voice similar to her whisper into her ears, into her mind. "Let _go_." Lori feels an invisible presence begin to pull her deeper down. Pictures appear around like projections on a blank wall. Pictures she doesn't remember. These images are of what could have been. Images that might come to pass if certain paths are taken."This is _not_ the family I helped raise. This is not the _path_ that I laid out for my siblings." She told herself. Since she is the eldest of the Loud Siblings, she felt like she has paved the way to permanent success for them, and as such; expects to be treated as such. Seeing these possibilities here and now, she feels her soul become tainted with terror and despair.

Again the voice speaks again, though the words are different, the message is still the same. "It is _over_." Her conviction begins to break and that's what the presence needed to catch her off guard and pull her down where she can't get out, knocking her unconcious. Once she is deep enough, the tugging sensation disapperars. Seventeen minuites later, the blackness is illuminated. Lori comes to and sees sinking ruins with dozens, if not hundreds of corpses sinking along with her, notably duplicates of her home and family, spinning in circles around her along many other beings whose species not even Lisa would be able to recognize. She closes her eyes and hears familiar voices, the voices of her sisters and brother "You _betrayed_ us. You destroyed _everything_." The clone corpses of her siblings begin to twitch and move, soon they all stare at her with large glowing white circles for eyes, the rims vibrating as if they're being constantly being scribbled on. She begin to get scared as she says in denial. "No... my _family_." the beings come closer, revealing her family in many horrifying ways, some are bloodied, and mortally torn apart. Some are severely decayed. Others are corrupted showing dark attributes. All the while, the non-human inhabitants have begun to turn, staring at her like the others. "_Save_ us my sister. This is _your_ fault! You _betrayed_ us" The clones plead with her, their eyes now growing a dark red as their body language becomes more hostile.

Lori says in fearful ignorance, "This is literally _my_ fault?" They now begin to swarm and claw at her, tearing away every piece of fabric that is found, and exposing blood across her now naked body. "No! No! No! This... This was not the _deal_ I made!" When she said that last sentence, she realized that everything that was around her had vanished. A new voice now rang through the watery abyss. "Deals? We _like_ deals? You remind us of someone from ten thousand years ago. A Highborne Night Elf Queen that ruled a kingdom long abandoned by the Old Gods. Her name was Queen Azshara, former Ruler of the Kaldorei Empire, next Queen of the Nazjatar Empire, now a fallen servant of the Old Gods and the Void Lords. She made a deal with one called N'Zoth for power, and this led to the birth of the Naga species on their homeworld. If I recall correctly, eleven score and six days ago. You were approached by a man in a black coat. You were six years old at the time, so you didn't understand the concept of _strangers_. He told your future, a future that you have never dared dreamed possible a future that now becomes more and more certain as the years turned to more than a decade. All that he asked in return was for you to protect your as if your life meant it. That is how and why you act the way you do. Your very behavior is a means of honoring the man's word to the end. But using this concept as a means of superiority, that is all you."

She looks around, trying to find to whom the voice originates from and how he knew of the pact made so long ago. "Who are you? Show yourself. At once!" She yells angrily. Something swims behind her, grabbing her attention. "We apologize for the fallen's treatment of you. It's been so long since someone new has arrived. They tend to have no form of self-control when it comes to new playmates. The deadly sins of wrath and lust being two of many reasons. For countless eons, bound by the responsibilites and duties of my father and creator, We have watched you and each and every one of your counterparts, clan members, ancestors, and descendants."

Despite the strange way this creep has been talking to her, the last word he said, _descendants_, struck her fancy. If she recalls correctly, descendants is merely a clever way of saying children. Then her future with Bobby is all but assured? "Not quite yet, young one." The voice speaks again, somehow able to hear her thoughts. "We have _tasted_ your essence for some time now. We have tasted the essence of those whose souls, spirits and hearts are one with _mine_." The shadow jumps in front of her, startling her. Her vision refocuses and it is Lincoln himself, yet there are many things out of place. His shirt, socks and shoes are missing and the jeans are torn above the knees. Another feature is that his body is covered in markings that appear below the skin, making them much natural. There are also many foreign objects merged into his body as well but they're not as important as his eyes. The eyes are glowing white, leaking energy like a flame. "Lincoln. No... what _are_ you?" He chuckles, his eyes still fixed on hers. "We're sure you have been hearing all kinds of _rumors_. Of a secret organization that has been around far longer than all of human _history_. Of an ancient war that lies _beyond_ this world, the spoils of it found by our species' astronomers, and more recently' a mysterious armored individual with a goat head running around with all kinds of powers and weapons associating with said organization, enforcing judgement on the _filth_ of the world. But those are just _rumors_. However, you _already_ know me for who I am. But in this case, you may call us Shroud, everyone else on this version of Earth calls us this."

He begins to circle her now, she covers herself but he refuses to look down, "It won't be long now. _They _have anticipated that your rage would be your undoing. Only we can sustain. Only we can bring you back to your home." The one calling himself Shroud vanishes, leaving Lori to her thoughts for a moment. Who is this Shroud, and why does refer himself as a combined entity instead of a singular one? Who are _they_ that he mentioned. "_Focus on the present Lori. You've watched enough Dream Boat to know that he wants something in return for bringing us back._" Lori thought. Shroud eyes appear this time, his gaze undeterred. "Let go of what _holds_ you back. Serve _me_. Serve _us_. Serve the Order of Eternity." He speaks. "_You_?" She says in disbelief. "You are _nothing_. Not just because you're nothing already. But choosing that worthless _form_ as well." Shroud is silent for a while before he speaks again with an unnerving chuckle, "_Nothing_? I should have you known you say somthing so _reckless_. I suppose those who _learn_ nothing will _understand_ nothing. Would you belive that Azshara had said the very _same_ thing to N'Zoth as well. _Our_ brother, he is far more _important_ than you realize and comprehend. For my answer, I shall put this in a way that the Night Elf understood back then." More marks begins to glow showing a giant dragon-like silhouette along with hundreds if not thousands of others, all staring at her. "We are a _**GOD**_!?" A blinding flash of light changes the environment around Lori, showing a utopia beyond imagining with the same entity past the horizon.

"Before you walked this land, We _ruled_. And we will _continue_ our reign until the time of our father's _return_ is upon us." She is in shock of what she sees. But as seconds turn to minuites, She lowers the hand she used to cover her eyes. "Magnificent." Lori says in awe. The utopia begins to reveal giant biomechanical tendrils from out of nowhere, approaching her. Again, Shroud makes the offer. "Serve _me_. Serve _us_. Serve the Order of Eternity. And we will rebuild _our_ eternal empire." Lori snaps out of the moment and looks to the side. "No." She answers. The tentacles tense up. "_No_?" He repeats. "You dare... you will _die_!" More tendrils appear and make a beeline towards Lori from all directions. "A warrior!" Lori cries out in defiance, forcing the tendrils still. "Not a slave, nor servant. An _ally_, not a puppet. You've watched me for seventeen years. So you _know_ what I want. You either _grant_ me this request or let me _die_ and you will remain here... a prisoner inside a human body. The god of _nothing_." She says in confidence.

Lori believes that a compromise is the only way to escape without further pain and injury. Shee hears a chuckle, which turns into laughter. "Impressive, Lorielle Gali Loud. You are far more than willing to _sacrifice_ yourself in order to _prevent_ such a dangerous force from getting _out_. Yes, we all know of what it is that you want. You desire the _perfect_ future for you, your family, and your boyfriend. We _will_ grant your request, you will be given mental instructions as _how_ to achieve that state as time progresses. You will not know what the messages, regardless of time and place. You will just know." The scene darkens again. leaving Lori alone with her wounds now fully healed. Lori looks back and forth trying to figure out where Shroud would pop up next. A searing sensation courses from her brain and quickly works its way down to the rest of her body. Shroud demands, "But in return, you will give us your _allegiance_, your _loyalty_, your _life _to the Order of Eternity. And to prepare you for the inevitable, I have evolved your body from the inside it. Only my keyword will awaken its full potential and your new purpose when the time comes. There is still _one_ thing I desire your from you..."

"... the memory of the letter you saw today." Lincoln finishes. It turns out that what Lori saw was truly an attack on her mind, not on her body. When Lori made direct contact with his hand, he began to interfere and usurp their efforts. During the luring, he mentioned that the Brotherhood would try something to bring someone down to darkness. Someone close. Usually the first and best way to start the corruption is to put said person in dark emotional turmoil. The letter was the catalyst. So Shroud decided that today's "_lesson_" would be learning to enter a person's mind, leaving powerful mental countermeasures inside Lori's subconcious, all the while leaving subconcious programming that would activate with a trigger word. As a bonus, he can now access the VR tehcnology used in the headset. "Now that I think about it, I don't _remember_ writing the letter in the first place." Lincoln says quietly. "That's because I wrote the letter _myself_, you just wrote down her _name_. We were having a _terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day_ as you put it at the time and needed to vent our frustration. I got the term from a book" Shroud answers. "This is one of _many_ routes that Brotherhood will take in order to achieve absolute victory. As Azeroth's first demon hunter once said; _Sometimes the hand of fate, must be forced_."

Lincoln, with Shroud controlling his right hand, snaps his fingers. The sonic resonance snaps Lori out of the trance. She recognizes her brother and opens her mouth. She closes it however and proceeds to head back upstairs. Leaving Lincoln alone with his other pscyhe.

* * *

**The episodes in this reality that will have moderate to major changes in its timeline are:  
****Making the Case  
Driving Miss Hazy  
No Guts, No Glori  
The Sweet Spot  
In Tents Debate  
Sound of Silence  
Space Invader  
Undie Pressure  
Sleuth or Consequences  
Along Came A Sister  
Out on a Limo  
A Novel Idea  
The Green House  
Cereal Offender  
Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru  
The Loudest Yard  
Come Sale Away  
Cover Girls  
Roughin' It  
Raw Deal  
Changing the Baby  
The Waiting Game  
Hand-Me Downer  
****Butterfly Effect****  
Snow Bored  
The Price of Admission  
One Flu over the Loud House  
Funny Buisness  
Suite and Sour  
Intern for the Worse  
Brawl in the Family  
Making the Grade  
Vantastic Voyage  
The Whole Picture  
No Such Luck  
The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos  
Spell It Out  
Fool's Paradise  
Health Kicked  
Future Tense  
Lynner Takes All  
Legends  
Read Aloud  
Tricked  
No Place like Homeschool  
Fool Me Twice  
Teacher's Union  
Future Tense  
Deal Me Out  
Pasture Bedtime  
Ruthless People  
Be Stella My Heart  
House of Lies  
Middle Men  
Jeers for Fears**

**The ones that will remain unchanged and/or have the least amount of changes are:  
****Slice of Life  
Deuces Wild!  
12 Days of Christmas  
Robot Sitcom  
So Long, Sucker!  
Clyde and his Dads  
Heavy Meddle  
Project Loud House  
Picture Perfect  
Overnight Success  
Ties that Bind  
****Chore and Peace  
****For Bros About to Rock  
It's a Loud Loud Loud Loud House  
Toads and Tiaras  
Save the Date  
Attention Deficit  
House Music  
Dance, Dance Resolution  
A Fair to Remember  
One of the Boys  
Study Muffin  
Homespun  
11' Louds a Leapin  
The Old and the Restless  
Baby Steps  
Back in Black  
Shell Shocked  
Patching Things Up  
Cheater by the Dozen  
Lock n' Loud  
Frog Wild  
Kick the Bucket List  
Party Down  
Fed Up  
Pulp Friction  
Pets Peeved  
Potty Mouth  
L is for Love  
Out of the Picture  
Room with a Feud  
Back Out There (_Non-existant_)  
Job Insecurity  
ARGGH! You for Real?  
Garage Banned  
Change of Heart  
Yes Man  
Friend or Faux?  
No Laughing Matter  
No Spoilers  
Mall of Duty  
The Crying Dame  
Anti-Social  
Snow Way Down  
Snow Way Out  
Tripped!  
White Hare  
Insta-gran  
Roadie to Nowhere  
A Fridge Too Far  
Selfie Improvement  
Net Gains  
Pipe Dreams  
Fandom Pains  
Rita Her Rights  
Head Poet's Anxiety  
The Mad Scientist  
Missed Connection (_Non-existant_)  
Friendzy  
Shop Girl  
Gown and Out  
Breaking Dad  
****City Slickers (_Non-existant_)****  
Scales of Justice  
Crimes of Fashion  
Absent Minded  
Sitting Bull  
The Spies Who Loved Me (_Non-existant_)  
Really Loud Music  
Game Boys  
Tea Tale Heart  
The Loudest Thanksgiving (_Non-existant_)  
Predict Ability  
Driving Ambition  
Home of the Fave  
Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow  
The Write Stuff  
Racing Hearts  
Stage Plight  
Antiqued Off  
Cooked!  
No Show  
Friended  
No Show  
Power Play  
Room for Improvement**

**The sphere that detonated is the ammo used in Toa Inika Nuparu's Laser Drill from the BIONICLE Heroes Game Nynrah Ghost Blaster, Toa, Toa Inika, Nuparu, Kanohi, Brotherhood of Makuta, Crast; Mask of Repulsion, New Atero, Spherus Magna, Miserix, Artidax, Felnas; Mask of Corruption, Mata Nui and Krika belong to BIONICLE. If you desire a better description for Krika, research his LEGO set 8694. The armor worn is the exact same armor used by Master Xehanort in Scala ad Caelum (Latin for _Stairway to Heaven_) in Kingdom Hearts 3. No Name, Keyblade, Master Xehanort, and Scala ad Caelum belongs to Disney and Square Enix. For Shroud's "_introduction_" the moment when the Old God N'Zoth made a deal with Queen Azshara and turned her into queen of the naga along with the fallen High Elves was used as the template. Use the Battle for Azeroth trailer, Warbringers: Azshara as a place of reference. Old Gods, N'Zoth, Queen Azshara, Naga, Azeroth, Kaeldorei Empire, Nazjatar Empire, Void Lords, Illidan Stormrage, Demon Hunter class, and High Elves belong to World of Warcraft and Blizzard Entertainment. Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day is written by Judith Viorst. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


End file.
